Melee Survior: Diamond Island
by ChaoticChao
Summary: You Should all know how Survior goes...But This time they decied to do it with the Smashers!
1. Das Rules

~MELEE SURVIOR: DIAMOND ISLAND~  
  
By: ChaoticChao(& Mona!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sadly,I don't own any of the characters mention here(Cept me,CChao)So,,,,  
  
Smashers + Mona are (c) Nintendo  
  
Oh and Mountain Dew is (c) Pespi  
  
Thanks, and have a nice day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mona:*taps Mircophone* This thing on?*walks by a speeker,a loud screech is heard*Whoa! It is on! Ahem...Hello I'm Mona, the Annoucer(Cuz Wario wouldn't get off his lazy butt to do it), For this years Melee Survior! I'm pretty sure you all know the Melee cast, so I don't think we need Intros...Anyways the Rules:  
  
CChao: Rule Numero Uno! Smashers may not bring anything with them that is NOT part of their costume.(Toad is Excluded from Peach,She can't Bring him with cuz it's cheating-_^)  
  
2) Mario & Bowser are not allowed to beat on each other IF they are on the same team,(Same goes for Link,Zelda,&Ganon)   
  
3) I have Changed Link and Zelda to their Wind Waker counterparts cuz I'm evil and have Author Powers.(only Link and Zelda,not Ganon)  
  
4) WE will be Refering Ganondorf as Ganon cuz it's shorter.  
  
5) Ice Climbers are not a Team they're each fending for them selves.  
  
6)Dr Mario and Y.Link have been left out cuz they're the same people as Mario and Link(OOT) which still keep the teams even with 24 Smashers Left.  
  
7)Anything else is da same.  
  
oh and Bowser.. *Mona hits on the head with a frying pan*   
  
Mona: Shut up and annouce the Teams.  
  
CChao: Okay,Okay!!Everyoone watching The Smashers Don't know what teams they're on OR what Color or name of the team they are on,And it's totally random,which Makes it funnier! *takes out a cup with little slips of paper and starts drawing 12 names*  
  
Team Gelito: (Color:Pink)  
  
Luigi  
  
Nana  
  
Marth  
  
Yoshi  
  
Link  
  
Mewtwo  
  
Peach  
  
Pikachu  
  
Ganon  
  
Fox  
  
DK  
  
Mr Game'n'Watch(G&W)  
  
Team Elipse: (Color Navy Blue)  
  
Roy  
  
Kirby  
  
Mario  
  
Samus  
  
Popo  
  
JiggyPuff(NikName: Purin)  
  
Ness  
  
Zelda  
  
Falco  
  
Pichu  
  
C.Falcon  
  
Bowser  
  
Mona: ....*sniker snicker* Loks like most of the Guys are on the Pink team...AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
CChao:*evil smile* And that was totally random! I did it in front everyone! AHAHAHAHAHA Ahem... Survior Starts Tomarrow!! See you all there!  
  
Sponser Dude: This Show is brought to you by Mountian Dew! and by...*Mona kicks him out of the way*  
  
Mona: WarioWare Inc.! They gave us the Island to do it on!!   
  
(R&R ^_~ Chaotic Chao) 


	2. Day 1 Part 1

~MELEE SURVIOR: DIAMOND ISLAND~  
  
By: ChaoticChao(& Mona!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sadly,I don't own any of the characters mention here(Cept me,CChao)So...  
  
Smashers + Mona are (c) Nintendo  
  
Thanks, and have a nice day  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CChao: Hey Mona! We're supposed to be on the Island.  
  
*Camera Show CChao standing in Mona's Gelato shop*  
  
CChao:*looks at watch,Grabs Mona and her mic* Let's go!!*Uses Her Author Powers to warp*  
  
~~~~~  
  
~DAY 1~  
  
*Smashers arrive on a Huge boat,Unfortunately They were all have a Smash Tourament so when they came out everyone was in a huge dust pile*  
  
Mona:--;; WELCOME TO DIAMOND ISLAND!! EVERYONE PLEASE SIT DOWN!!  
  
*The Smashers continue to fight*  
  
CChao: SIT DOWN OR YOU'LL NEVER GET TO HAVE A FIGHT HERE!!  
  
*They all sit down*  
  
Mona: *glares at CC* Ahem...Please Go over and pick up which team color you think you're on.  
  
*Most of the guys go over and Pick up a Navy Blue Buff, while Kirby,Popo and the girls, pick up a Pink buff*  
  
CChao:Whoa...MOST of you are totally wrong..*evil glares comes from all the guys w/the Navy buffs* Hey it was random!*takes out her cup* I did it yesterday!  
  
Mona:*Stares at her* Err...Anyways Everyone please throw your buffs back.  
  
*Everyone does so*  
  
*CC Staples a Team list up on a tree*  
  
CChao: When I call off your name please come up and get your Buff.  
  
Luigi~Pink  
  
Purin~Navy...  
  
Luigi:Whoa, Hold on-a there...Who's-a Purin?  
  
Mona:Chaotic..would you..  
  
Mewtwo: Purin is Jigglypuff's Japanese name and It must be her Nickname..  
  
Purin:Jig! Jigglypuff!  
  
*CC hands all the pokemon Translaters*   
  
CChao:Ok go ahead Purin.  
  
Purin: Mewtwo is correct! Plus CChao said It would be easier to type!  
  
Mona: Well Anyways...:  
  
Luigi~Pink  
  
Purin~Navy  
  
Nana~Pink  
  
Roy~Navy  
  
Marth~Pink  
  
Kirby~Navy  
  
Yoshi~pink  
  
Mario~Navy  
  
Link~Pink  
  
Samus~Navy  
  
Mewtwo~Pink  
  
Popo~Navy  
  
Peach~Pink  
  
Ness~Navy  
  
Pikachu~Pink  
  
Zelda~Navy  
  
Ganon~Pink *Snickers are heard in the background*   
  
Falco~Navy  
  
Fox~Pink  
  
Pichu~Navy  
  
DK~Pink  
  
C.Falcon~Navy  
  
G&W~Pink  
  
And Bowser~Navy *CC Hugs Him*  
  
*Bowser picks up CC and Puts her by Mona*  
  
Bowser: Stay.  
  
CC:*nods*  
  
Mona:Err...K now here's your maps and get the heck outta here!  
  
*The teams race to there boats, Team Gelito have Mewtwo Pushing their boat like it was a Speedboat and geting to their spot first,while Team Elipse haveing Bowser pushing it to their spot*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~TEAM GELITO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Every one is busy trying to get a shelter built*  
  
*Ganon and Link are working as a TEAM to cut down all the trees they need while Mewtwo is Psychicly stacking and sticking them together to build what looks like a house*  
  
Ganon: Done!  
  
Link: That was pretty Fast!   
  
Pikachu: Thanks to Mewtwo!  
  
DK:We should go find some food now!  
  
*All of team Gelito go off to find food*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~TEAM ELIPSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Again Everyone is trying to get a Shelter built*  
  
Kirby: This will take awhile to get our shelter built...  
  
Samus:*takes out about 15 trees with her Power Beam* How come?  
  
Kirby: They have Mewtwo!  
  
Ness:*Lifts all the tree Psychicly and places them the same way Mewtwo did* What about me? I have psychic powers too!  
  
Kirby:*looks at the Shelter* I kinda forgot...  
  
Zelda: Shouldn't we be find food now since the shelter is built?  
  
Everyone:Yeah Let's Go!  
  
Kirby: I'll stay behind cuz most likely I'll eat all the food I gather.  
  
*Everyone,cept Kirby, Went off to find food*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOMEWHERE ELSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CChao: That wraps up today's Melee Survior Ep!  
  
Mona: No.. You're just too lazy to lazy to type anymore  
  
CChao: Be quiet! Anyways...Keep watching for Day 1(part 2)!!  
  
Mona:*slaps her forehead*  
  
(R&R Peeps!! CChao) 


End file.
